Johnny Turk
Johnny Turk was the second Black Metal Ranger of the Elemental Power Rangers, as well the Black Supernova Ranger with the Supernova Power Rangers. Johnny is the third-longest serving Ranger, behind Law Strom and Anders Kommer. Background Elemental Era Johnny Turk first met the Rangers during an attempt to save his friends on the basketball court in the Arrow Glen park from the speedheads. Johnny had previously lived in Cooper Coast, California and was visiting Arrow Glen for the Basketball State Championship. Johnny was a member of the team as their star guard. Johnny impressed the Rangers with his bravery, so he replaced Benjamin Sabio as the Black Metal Ranger when Benjamin left the Elemental team to search for the power upgrades. Johnny brought a new life to the team with his outgoing personality and enthusiastic, upbeat attitude. He served with the team for about a year and half before rescuing Earth from the Invasion of the Valizer Army. Supernova After the Invasion of the Valizer Army, Johnny decided to join the Marines because of his experiences as a Ranger. He wanted to do whatever he could to do to help and defend the planet. During his time with the Marines, he helped his group join the Supernova Alliance and formed the Supernova Soldiers, a special branch that helped protect the Supernova’s interests on Earth and other planets. However, around a year before the Supernova Rangers were formed, Johnny was discharged from the team for unknown reasons at the time. Despite the discharge, Law still recruited Johnny to become the Black Supernova Ranger. Johnny was an honest man who was like the big brother to everybody. Everybody looked up to him whenever Law as off doing something else. Even though it was never official, Johnny was the de facto second-in-command of the team. He was very proud of what he did during his time as the Black Metal Ranger and was still upset about the Supernova Soldiers (who were taking orders from the Rangers) who didn’t trust him whenever they worked on missions. Either way, Johnny still showed intense loyalty to all of his friends, rangers and family, especially his cousin Grace, the Pink Supernova Ranger. After become a Power Ranger when he was a basketball star, he never thought about being anything else than a man who would do nothing but protect his home. Johnny stated that he has found a home with the Supernova rangers and hinted that he didn’t want to rejoin the soldiers if offered the opportunity. The rangers eventually found out what happened to Johnny and why he was discharged from the Supernova Soldiers. Grace, as an impulsive teenager, stole some weapons from the soldiers using Johnny’s credentials. Grace was part of a surfing gang at the time that liked to commit small crimes. Johnny caught her and set her straight. He covered for her and because of this, Johnny was discharged. That’s how the tensions between Johnny and the Supernova Soldiers were developed. However, during Johnny’s duties as a ranger, the soldiers started to gain more respect for him. While Law was chasing Captain Logan, Johnny worked with the Supernova Soldiers to collect all of the things that Logan stole. When Johnny arrived to help Law, he saw that Logan was destroyed under the assumption that Law did it. Johnny had no choice but to arrest him. Admiral Duke then disbanded the Supernova Rangers. This started some tensions between Michael and Johnny. Johnny felt really bad about it, but he had to do what he needed to do. After Law broke out of the prison, Johnny gathered the other rangers and led a mission to clear Law’s name, with the assistance of Anders as the Quasar Ranger. Now with the addition of Anders to the Supernova Rangers team, Law and Anders started to go off on their own missions together. Because of this, Johnny seemingly became the de facto leader of the Rangers. However, the position was still Law’s whenever he was around. During the Supernova-Regency War when the rangers were on the run, Johnny greatly improved his thinking and strategic skills, as he had fully earned the respect back from the Supernova Soldiers who tagged along. He became the ranger who often thought up all of the plans and tactics to battle the Regency. After the Supernova Rangers rescued Earth and the space station from the Regency, Johnny helped the rangers devise a bomb that made a star go supernova inside the Regency Galaxy. When Law and Anders were exiled to a prison in the Regency Galaxy during the peace agreement talks, Johnny stepped up and led the rangers in an investigation that helped them find out where the two rangers were. Johnny personally flew the Swiftlight and rescued the two rangers while the other rangers flanked him in their jetzords. Johnny aided Law and Anders and found out that it was Admiral Duke who conspired to disrupt the peace talks. Johnny was a major key player in the peace talks and rescuing Law from Valizer. Johnny was promoted to become the newest Admiral of the Supernova Alliance due to his bravery and leadership in the Supernova-Regency War. He was supposed to be a captain, but Law declined the admiral position so he can continue to be a ranger. Even though Johnny now outranked Law, he still deferred to Law in case the Supernova Rangers are ever needed again. And he always kept his morpher on hand in case they ever needed him again.